


Game Night

by Mikava1990



Series: Mystic Messenger Short Stories [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: +18, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikava1990/pseuds/Mikava1990





	Game Night

"Yoosung, dinner my love!" I called out to him 

"Just a moment, Mikava," Yoosung called down to me. 

It was a Friday night when Yoosung and I got home tired from work so we can just eat dinner, relax and spend the whole weekend together. I started dinner while Yoosung was playing his computer game which sometimes would get in the way of us spending time together but I didn't mind if he balanced between just being with me and playing the game. Turning off the stove, I called Yoosung once more but he didn't answer me at all. Ugh, that man and his gaming but then soon I saw my laptop then looked upstairs. Hmmm maybe if I can try to distract him a bit maybe he will come down and get some food....Hee Hee what an evil but brilliant plan. Grabbing my laptop in hand, I then headed upstairs to where Yoosung was playing his LOLOL game then walked over to the table and placed the laptop behind him as he looked at me smiling. 

"What are you doing love?" Asked Yoosung as I sat in his lap and turned on my computer. 

"Oh, I just want to join you in a little LOLOL hun. Nothing more." I told him as I sat logged into the account and picked out the character I want to play with. Yes even though Yoosung works as a vet, he still has his gaming habits and I even got into gaming because of him but I try to not overdo it much but when Yoosung has his days off work, he stays on that computer...but see I have a little trick for him. As we both started to verse one another, Yoosung got the first hit on me multiple times and eventually kept on winning in the battles which I would have given up after the first couple times but I had something up my sleeves that he wouldn't that he would never see coming to him. Hee Hee, damn why I didn't just do this first. As we played the game, I slowly started to move my hips, making Yoosung look at me with his face flustered while I had a smirk on my face just taking the chance in trying to win the game.

"M-mikava..." breathe out Yoosung as he tried so hard to focus on the game while failing miserably at the same time. Moving my hips, Yoosung then thrust his hips upward, making me let out a yelp which then gives him the upper hand. but not for long because I moved my hips once again, grinding slowly on him which made him close his eyes for a moment and taking his attention away from the screen. Haha, got ya. 

"What's the matter Yoosung....hmm?" I asked him as I continued to grind on him. 

"M-mikava...you naughty c-cheater. S-stop teasing." said Yoosung as he tried his hardest to not get distracted from the actions I was doing. I then started to grind my hips a bit faster, making Yoosung lose all patience as he started to thrust upwards while looking at me as he smirked back and thrust upwards as he took the chance in winning the game once more. After winning the game, Yoosung then pulls me in a deep kiss, letting his tongue slip between my lips as I moaned into the kiss. 

"I-I..." I stuttered as I was speechless and looked right back into his eyes. Yoosung then got up from the computer chair, holding me in his arms, taking me to the bedroom and laying me on the bed while he crawled on top of me and kissed me passionately. Moaning in the kiss, I felt Yoosung's hand under my shirt as it traveled up to my chest, touching my breast, giving it a light squeeze, making me gasp while looking at him with my face all flustered. 

"So you thought to buy grinding your hips on me, you were going to beat me, love?" Asked Yoosung lowing his voice deep enough as he started to nip and suck gently on my neck which I then ran my fingers through his hair. 

"I-I was only trying...t-to get you to eat." I stuttered while Yoosung smirked at me as he removed my shirt. 

"Hee hee well, I am quite hungry now... for you." Said Yoosung whispering in my ear as he pulled my bra over my head and removed it throwing it to the side. He then leaned down on my breast and started to suck and lick on my nipple while he squeezed the other one. I moaned and squirmed underneath him while moaning softly his name as he continued his sweet torture on me. 

Soon after, Yoosung started to plant small butterfly kisses down from my chest to the waistline of my pants then slowly unbuttoned them, putting his hands in, rubbing my sex as I let out a yelp which made him look and smirk at me. To hide my embarrassed tomato face, I put my hands on my face as I felt Yoosung's hand going inside my panties and rubbing gently as I reached down and grabbed some of his locks of hair and pull gently, making him groan hungrily for me and pull down my both my pants along with my panties down in all one setting. Spreading my legs open, he got his face in between my legs as he started to lick and suck slowly on my clit, driving me crazy as I moaned out his name and tighten my grip on his hair, pulling it. Groaning more, he then picks up the pace by spreading my legs even wider then pulling his head up slightly while sliding two fingers inside me, making my hips jolt a bit. 

"I love the way you moan, Mikava. Beg for me." He said while he continued to push his two fingers in my heated core, making me moan loudly. 

"Y-yoosung, stop t-teasing, and t-take -m-me....aah." I moaned out. Yoosung then stopped his torturous pleasure on me, got up from me for just a moment and began to take off his sweatshirt and pants, throwing them to the far corner of the room then coming back to the bed, getting a condom and putting it on then taking his place right on top of me, and kissing me deeply as he got between my legs. While kissing me, Yoosung pushes his dick slowly inside me, making me let out a yelp in the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck as he started to thrust inside me. Closing my eyes, I gripped his hair and moaned out his name as he thrust faster into me. 

"Aaah...Yoosung, p-please don't stop...hah." I moaned out while I digged my nails into his back and as he made little nips on my neck. After that, he then sat up, pulling me up on his lap as he continued to thrust into me while sucking on my breast. I moved my hips while Yoosung thrust into me as moans and pants were coming from both of us. 

"Yoosung, I'm gonna..." I told him in a low voice as he pushed me back down on the bed and thrust, even more, faster, harder and deeper into me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Groaning loudly, Yoosung comes inside me as I felt his dick throbbing inside me while I came, moaning out his name loudly as both of us tried to catch our breath from our climax. 

"I love you Mikava." Said Yoosung breathlessly as he pulled out from me then laid next to me while pulling me close to him. 

"Mmmm I love you too. You were amazing." I told him as traced a finger down his chest. 

"Well that food I made is still out, should I put it away?" I asked Yoosung as he held me close to him. "Do you covered it?" He asked as he turned to me "

I did." I told him as he kissed my lips. 

"Then it should be fine. Night love," said Yoosung as he kissed me and closed his eyes. 

After a few hours when he fell asleep, I slowly got up from his arms, put on a long t-shirt then went down to the kitchen to put away uneaten food for later on today and cleaned up the kitchen for a bit. Satisfied with the kitchen being cleaned, I went back to the bedroom and laid next to Yoosung as I felt his arms wrap around me as he kissed my cheek once more. Laying my head on his chest, I kissed his lips and fell asleep next to him.


End file.
